Why Should I Tell You?
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Shishido has his thoughts filled with someone...and that person just so happens to show up and bug him. -DRAMA PAIR- For seigakuprodigy.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own PoT nor any of the characters. 

**Authors-Note:** This is a story for **_seigakuprodigy_**. This is a Drama Pair story..and once again its my first try at this pairing so...please be gentle if its not very good.

* * *

It was a warm Sunday afternoon. There was no school on this day and for most tennis players there was no practice as well. But that didn't stop some people from training. In particular was that of Shishido Ryou. A Hyotei Regular. To be a regular was an impressive thing because that means that you fought your way to the top out of 200 some people.

Though as great as it was to be at the top, most were only there for a short time. Hyotei Gakuen was one of those school that didn't believe in the saying 'three strikes and your out' no.. it was a one shot one time deal. So when you lost...you were gone. It was this very rule that made Shishido himself special. He was one of the few people to get kicked off the team and was allowed to be a regular. Not as a singles player but as a doubles player.

Shishido himself was thankful for that, like many others tennis was one of the most important things to him. He owed Choutarou so much for helping him train to get better but he owed someone more than that...and that person was Atobe Keigo. If it hadn't been for Atobe stepping up, he wouldn't be where he was right now. Right now...instead of going out and having fun, he was training. Choutarou was at church which meant he didn't have him to practice with...and this wall was a poor substitution.

Shishido's eyes widened at the sound of the ball not hitting his tennis racket. Blinking he glanced behind him to see that letting his mind wander had caused him to miss the ball. He grunted as he walked over to retrieve the ball. He could have easily just reached into his pocket and pulled out another tennis ball but no...he wanted the one that went flying. That was only because his stubborn side was showing through.

Turning his attention back to the wall he had been practicing on, Shishido bent his legs as he tossed the ball into the air for a serve. His grin reappeared at the loud crack of the tennis ball colliding with the strings. Then once again he began his rally. He continued on like this for ages: serve, rally, retrieve, serve, rally, retrieve. It was as he retrieved the ball again for the umpth time when something startled him...a voice.

"Aan? Is the wall that interesting of an opponent?" Shishido pivoted around to see Atobe leaning against a tree, the normal cocky smirk on his face. It was that smirk that normally made Shishido want to roll his eyes and ignore the buchou.

"Che.. It's a poor substitute." Shishido mumbled as he remembered his original thoughts and then once again remembered that his doubles partner was current at church.

"You are aware Ootori has been out of church for an hour right?" Shishido blinked. Could Atobe read minds. No.. but the growing grin on the buchou's face didn't make him feel any better though. It was one of those all knowing looks.

"..." His silence only caused Atobe's smirk to widen. Shishido glared once he heard a chuckle come out from the distance. Narrowed eyes watched the buchou's form, highly unamused. "Something funny Atobe?"

Shishido didn't really mean to snap but it was now officially hot to him since he'd been practicing for hours. Plus the fact that it seemed as if Atobe was mocking him...and Shishido did not like to be mocked.

"Has Ore-sama hit a nerve?" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest, the azure eyes not leaving the eyes of Shishido's eyes.

"What nerve is there to hit?" Was Shishido's attempt at a come back...a fairly poor one to his own inward dismay.

"The fact that you've yet to try to contact your doubles partner...or the fact that you seemed to have forgotten about him." Shishido twitched, mainly because he kind did forget about his doubles partner while he was training. Then again.. he wasn't about to tell Atobe the reason he'd forgotten about his doubles partner.

"I was just too busy training." Shishido muttered balancing his tennis racket upon his index finger. His hand having found its way to rest inside his pocket.

"Ore-sama thinks other wise."

"And what would you know Atobe?"

"Ore-sama knows all"

"Right." Shishido rolled his eyes at the narcissistic comment. Sometimes he really wondered how one person could be so ...egotistical.

"Ore-sama thinks that something other than tennis was on your mind." Shishido had to do his best not to let his eyes widen. Okay...so maybe Atobe could read minds, oh how Shishido hoped that wasn't the case.  
"If you know all then you should know the answer to that." He was at least happy to see the cocky smirk finally dissipate from the buchou's lips. Though he wasn't that happy to see Atobe's eyes narrow. How he'd managed to tick of his buchou was beyond him.

"Apparently its much more of a touchy subject." Atobe said as he left the place he was standing at and made his way towards Shishido. Of course the hat boy's stubborn streak was the reason he hadn't left the place he was standing and as a consequence of this, Atobe was less than three feet away from him.

"It's none of your business Atobe." Shishido finally snapped, not wanting the other to interfere with is thoughts.

"Ore-sama demands to know what it is."

"I'm still not telling you." By now Shishido was no longer balancing the racket anymore, instead it now was limp at his side. He watched as Atobe eyed him over briefly. A smirk once again gracing his beautiful lips.

"If you are refusing to tell Ore-sama... then it involves Ore-sama." Shishido stepped away from the buchou unconsciously. Cursing under his breath as he felt his cheeks begin to gradually warm.

"T-that's not true!" Shishido retorted looking away from Atobe, not wanting to see the triumphant look upon his face.

"Aan? You're face and actions tell Ore-sama other wise." Shishido only let out a low growl. He hated that man sometimes...him and his stupid insight.

"..." Atobe rose an eyebrow at the boy's uncharacteristic silence. Apparently he had hit a good nerve.

"It'll just be easier for you if you tell Ore-sama what it is."

"I doubt that." Shishido mumbled, his eyes still finding the ground a very interesting thing at the moment. Atobe was intrigued by the boy's odd reactions and was determined to get it out of Shishido. Though Ryou on the other hand...he would be glad it Atobe never found out. He didn't want the buchou to know of his attraction for him.

Shishido remembered the day he made the realization that he had developed feelings for the buchou...he slammed his head down on his desk at school. Which resulted in him having a huge bruise for about a week. Then came the few days of avoidance...and the rest of the time was spent with regret for ended up in the same crowd as the fangirls. Minus the fact that he didn't trail Atobe around trying to get his attention. Naw, he liked the idea of distancing himself away from the other.

"Ore-sama isn't leaving till he hears what it is."

"You'll be here a while."

"Do you honestly think that Ore-sama doesn't have the time to wait this out?" Ryou twitched at the fact that his buchou was using his 'I'm so great and have nothing better to do...So I'm going to stay here and harass you' powers.

" Why do you want to know anyways?" He finally snapped again. Shouldn't he be off bugging Oshitari or stalking Tezuka? Those seemed to be the buchou's main hobbies, a side from the occasional I'm going over to Rikkaidai to pick a fight with Sanada.

"Ore-sama is curious."

"It's nothing that you'd care about." Or so he thought anyways. After all there was nothing very special about him. He was stubborn, not the most attractive guy, and he wasn't very good with expressing his emotions... or that's at least how he categorized himself.

"As stated earlier...Ore-sama isn't leaving until he hears what is on your mind." Shishido really wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and vanish.

"Well?" He could hear impatience in the other's voice. He couldn't blame him...if someone was acting this way with him, he would be annoyed as well.

"ilikeyou."

"Ore-sama can not understand your hushed mumbles." Shishido twitched.

"I said I like YOU. YOU...Of all people.. I like you. There... are you happy now!?" Shishido huffed as he stared at the buchou. His face was red, his body was shaking, and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He had just spoken the words he'd hoped that he would never have to say.

Atobe's was silent as he stared at the other in a state of shock. Yes...Ore-sama can go into a state of shock...it is just extremely rare. Shishido watched and waited then took the silence and odd look as bad.

"I'm leaving." He mumbled as he slipped his tennis racket under his arm and the ball back into his pocket. He'd only made it a few steps only to be yanked back wards roughly. Stumbling he turned and glared at Atobe. "What was that for?!"

"Did Ore-sama give you permission to leave?"

"I don't need your permission."

"You're too rash." Shishido once again twitched. His buchou was good for giving him that kind of reaction.

"Why won't you just let me leave?" He was tired of this drama. It made him edgy and he felt as if he'd just been woken up from a nightmare.

"Ore-sama has his reasons."

"Yea...like what?" Shishido said the energy drained out of his voice. He glanced at his buchou to see a fairly sadistic smirk upon his face. He was just about question when the tiny space between them was closed instantly as lips came crashing down against his own. The stubborn boy was frozen and remained that way through the chaste kiss. Atobe pulled away, the same smirk on his face.

"You should always let Ore-sama speak before you make your own decisions." He said as he turned and began to head towards his limo that was parked not to far from where the two were at. Blinking, Shishido watched the retreating form of his buchou. So maybe he did over react a little. Though once the full realization of what happened hit him, Ryou touched his fingers to his lips as his cheeks flushed for a moment.

"che..gekidasa..." He let out a low chuckled as he ran after the other. "Oi...choutto Atobe."

* * *

**End-Note**: I think that went better than I thought it would. :3 ... I hope you all liked it.. especially you **_seigakuprodigy_**. :3


End file.
